villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Annihilation Wave
The Annihilation Wave is the major antagonist faction of the Marvel Comics cosmic themed storyline Annihilation. They are a vast fleet of insectoid starships and monsters ruled by classic Fantastic Four villain Annihilus. Story When Annihilus learned that the positive universe was swallowing the Negative Zone up as it expanded he led an invasion force to reclaim what he thought was rightfully his. In reality, Annihilus wanted to purge the positive universe of life due to his extreme paranoia. Crossing the dimensional gulf known as the Crunch, the Annihilation Wave started to destroy and devour everything that stood in his path including the Klyn, the Nova Corps and large portions of the Kree and Skrulls Empires. Many space heroes and villains also fell in combat with Annihilus' forces, including Wendel Vaughn, the classic Quasar, whose Quantum Bands were stolen by Annihilus himself. Galactus and a majority of his Heralds also fell prey to the Wave and their allies, the proemial gods Aegis and Tenebrous, and were transformed into a weapon that nearly obliterated every trace of life within sight, that is until Thanos and Drax the Destroyer managed to free Galactus and Silver Surfer and wipe out almost all of the Annihilation Wave currently stationed in the positive universe. Annihilus himself was killed by Richard Rider, one of the few survivors of the Nova Corps, leaving Ravenous to pick up the pieces and take control over the Wave forces now occupying some planets of Kree space until Annihilus' reincarnated form could mature. During the course of their journey through The Negative Zone, Talon and Darkhawk (who was eventually possessed by Talon's companion, Razor) came into contact with the Wave many times, killed Catastrophus (one of Annihilus' puppet kings and caretaker) even stole the Cosmic Control Rod from the infant Annihilus, who had been using it to accelerate his growth. A reformed Annihilation Wave under the command of Annihilus' Anti-Priest , the head of the Cult of Annihilus, fought The Universal Inhumans and later, under Annihilus Junior personal command, they initially breached The Negative Zone portal in the Fantastic Four's HQ, the Baxter Building in an attempt to ignite the Second Great Annihilation War. The Human Torch managed to hold them off until the gateway could be completely sealed and was cut down shortly afterward by the vast wave of insectoid cultists and their child lord, much to the dismay and horror of a powerless Thing. Gallery Annihilation Wave (Earth-616) Annihilation Prologue Vol 1 1.jpg|The Annihilation Wave destroying the Nova Corps fleet. The_ultimate_nightmare.jpg controlled burts.jpg annihilation warships.jpg|Annihilus warship AnnihilationPrologue1.jpg|The Annihilation Wave enters the positive universe. a99e65e1f2aa732072ab03b30e848f59.jpg Annihilation_Wave_(Earth-94241)_from_Infinity_Gauntlet_Vol_2_2_001.jpg Annihilationwave.png 5879041-annihlation+wave.jpg annihilation-en-masse.jpg|Annihilation is a two-way street... Annihilation_Wave_(Earth-616)_from_Annihilation_Silver_Surfer_Vol_1_2_001.jpg Annihilation_Wave_(Earth-14026)_from_What_If_Annihilation.jpg 418b50976ac1ebf436bbd57e760f58e5--waves-comics.jpg 1161860-new avengers 45 zone megan pg23 24.jpg 399a5e790d79dd795cfd813d1eb09f03--drax-book-characters.jpg|Zillion Annihilation Wave... One Drax. annpro001019.jpg 1635219-arthrians_super1.jpg releasethemacguffin.jpg Lord of the Negative Zone.jpg BCKhIUr.png Ronan issue 3 002.jpg a89a915183ccb03a98233fa1e881749c.jpg Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Aliens Category:Hostile Species Category:Organizations Category:Military Category:Jingoist Category:Brutes Category:Man-Eaters Category:Cannibals Category:Genocidal Category:Hegemony Category:Cataclysm Category:Destroyers Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Silver Surfer Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Minion Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Predator Category:Superorganism Category:Imperialists Category:Supremacists Category:Monsters Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Cults Category:Slaver Category:Starvers Category:Greedy Category:Polluters Category:Mongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Defilers Category:Elementals Category:Nihilists Category:Fanatics Category:Parasite Category:Harbinger for Rebirth